Step Up 2 point 5
by AdamSevaniRocks
Summary: Andie and Chase have moved on to collage. MSA is in need of two more dancers. Monster just might have found them in two twin girls, Kitty and Foxy, but they have complications. This is my first story BTW. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so try not to judge too much. It will be nice if you point out mistakes but try to be nice to the story. I hope you like it and will REVIEW it.  
><strong> 

I grew up with a mother, father, older brother, little sister, and my twin sister. My brother is five years older than me, and my little sister is four years younger than me. I honestly don't know who the older twin is.

First, my brother got cancer when he was twelve. I was seven, and I was heartbroken. My brother and I were really close. He loved dancing with everything he had, but the cancer was brain cancer. He was going to die and the doctors wouldn't allow him to dance. Isabella and I took it up for him.

We worked our butts off to learn to dance for him. We eventually got it right when we were nine. Kyle, our brother, had somehow survived. He loved watching us dance around the house or the streets. Izzy and I loved it too. It became our favorite hobby.

Kyle convinced us to try and join MSA when we were old enough. That was the last thing he said to us, besides I love you of course. Little Katie, our younger sister, was heartbroken and our parents favorite.

After Kyle died when we were twelve, our parents lost it. Our dad was never sober and he lost his job. Our mom went into some depressed state and only talked to Katie and yelled at our father. She also got beat by him. The only thing she did for Izzy and I was not let our father hit us. I'm kind of grateful.

Katie was even our father's favorite. We didn't mind it though. She tried to keep our dad away from us as much as possible. We thank her for that. Without her, we would've died.

The time finally came around, and we tried out for MSA.

They didn't do our type of dancing so we went for our other strong suits. Izzy went for drama. She got a nick name and everyone forgot her really name. She got called Kitty because when she moved around the stage, it was a swift as a cat. I went for music and they also forgot my real name and called me Foxy. It was meant like that because I was always dressed in something that made the boys whistle.

We went there for three boring years. In our senior year, good things happened…

This guy in my sister's class came over one day. She said his name was Monster.

I was sitting on the couch with Kitty waiting for Monster to arrive on Friday night. Our parents were out of the house and Katie was upstairs doing homework. I was in my usual, black shorts and a red tank to. I also had on black flats with red lases. Kitty was wearing blue jeans and a light pink shirt with flip flops.

"So why's he coming anyway?" I asked.

"We have to practice for the upcoming play. I don't know my lines very well and he's the stunt double for my costar, so he knows most of the guy's lines," she grumbled. She didn't like having to study extra.

I nodded and asked, "Then why am I here?"

Kitty smiled. "You need to be our audience." I nodded, sounded good to me. "And you need to make friends," She added.

That was mean. "I have friends!"

"I don't count. Besides, Monster's in the MSA crew. He knows people." She looked at me happily. "If you're friends with him, you could become friends with lots of people."

I glared at her. "I'm perfectly fine the way things are."

She sighed. "You need-"

The doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Kitty exclaimed. She smiled at me for a minute.

The bell rang again.

"If he's here don't you think you should let him in?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She jumped up. "Right!" I watched her run to the door behind the couch.

Kitty opened the door and let a boy that looked about our age in. His black hair was styled in a mullet, and he was kind of short, but I'd seen him dance. His shortness was an advantage. Overall, he was kind of cute.

He smiled warmly at me. "Hello. You must be Foxy." When I nodded, he continued. "I'm Monster."

"Hi," I said softly. I never really was very brave. That was one of the reasons I had no friends outside the family.

Kitty smirked at me then turned to Monster. "Kay, we're going to practice in this room. Foxy's going to watch. Okay?"

Monster shrugged. "Let's get to work."

Over the next hour, they practiced most of the play. It was only supposed to be an hour and a half play, so it was pretty short. Kitty's character died toward the end, so she was able to go through all of her lines. Monster apparently had all of the main characters lines down, so he had no trouble with it.

Finally, they finished. Monster didn't need to go for another half an hour, so he decided to talk with us for that time.

"So where are your parents?" He asked from his spot next to me on the couch.

Kitty was sitting in a chair across from us. I supposed I never mentioned this, but we were both wearing contacts to change our eye color. Her eyes were a yellowish brown and mine were a dark red. We both had green contacts with jet black straight hair. I had one red streak to the left on my bangs.

I realized we hadn't answered his question.

"They're out somewhere." Kitty said. We had no clue where they were, but they said they'd be back around midnight. They were probably at some bar right now, getting drunk, and wasting all our money.

He seemed satisfied with the answer. "What do you do in your music class?" He asked me.

"Um… I-I sing and make beats for my… uh, songs." I winced. I hate it when I stutter. It annoys the hell out of me.

"Cool." He looked around our small house.

Our kitchen, living room, and laundry room were all in the same room. Kitty and I shared a small room that only had room for our bunk bed and a desk. Katie had her own room that had a lot more room than even our parent's room. We used to have a bigger house, but our mom never worked and our dad had lost his job. We were living off the small amount of money Kitty and I had earned from various jobs. Katie tried to help as much as she could, but she was still only thirteen right now.

"Nice house," Monster commented.

"Thanks," Kitty and I both said.

Monster opened his mouth to probably ask another question, but Katie came downstairs.

"Finish your homework?" Kitty asked.

Katie eyed Monster for a minute. Deciding he was okay she looked at me and said, "I'm almost finished with my homework, but I can't figure out this last math problem."

I don't know why, but she tended to always ask me questions on homework, never Kitty.

I got up and walked over to her. I was fully aware of Monster and my sister's eyes on me. "What do you need?"

She showed me her paper.

While I was helping her figure out the problem, Monster and Kitty were talking softly. Right as she got the problem, Monster jumped up yelling, "Yes!"

Kitty burst out laughing and Katie raised an eyebrow. I just ignored him and checked over Katie's problem. As soon as I knew it was right, I looked at a grinning Monster. He was looking back and forth between Kitty and I.

"What?" I asked.

Monster turned his full attention to me. "Your sister here just told me you both could dance. The MSA crew just happened to be in the need of some dancers because Chase and Andy graduated last year. We could use you. If you want to join, of course." He added by the look Kitty was giving him.

I wanted to join, but I hadn't danced with a group before. Then I remembered Kyle. "I will if Kitty will."

Everyone looked at Kitty.

Her eyes got wide. "I… I'm not sure. We have enough to do around the house as it is. We may not be able to come and practice with you guys as much as you need us to."

I hadn't thought of that. We got lucky today with an off day, but that wouldn't be possible every day.

Monster must have seen that we weren't going to be able to join, so he sat down with a sigh.

Katie spoke up. "My birthday's next week," She said slowly. "If you guys wait till then, I could get a job while you go to rehearsals."

All our heads snapped toward her. Monster because she just implied that we earned the money around here, and Kitty and I because we didn't expect her to do that for us.

"I don't know," Kitty said cautiously.

"Please?" Katie begged. "I already feel really bad about not being able to help out, and I'd feel worse if you guys were held back from what you want to do when I could do something." She stood up. "I could start looking now and tell them to wait until Monday. Please!"

"Katie?" I grabbed her hand and stood up too. "You can't. We're older so it's our job to let you be a kid. If you get a job, it will make _us_ feel bad because we were the reason you had to grow up faster than other kids. Please just stop," I said so only she could hear.

"You guys grew up before you had to!" She yelled. "You two were twelve when you had to get a job!" I winced. Monster was defiantly able to hear that. "I want to help you. That's all you guys have done for me, so I owe you guys for all those years. Please." She tried one last time.

I looked over at Kitty and Monster. Kitty looked like she was thinking it over and Monster looked somewhere between shocked, sad, and curious.

I looked back at Kitty when she sighed. "You can help out if you don't get a full job but only work when we're not here. If you're at work when we are, it's over. Got it?" Kitty looked Katie in the eye to show she was serious.

Katie grinned and nodded. "I promise!" Then she ran up to her room yelling, "I need to look for a job!"

Kitty smiled and looked at a still shocked Monster. "I guess that's a yes."

He blinked. It took him a minute to proses what she had said. When he did, he grinned saying, "I'm on my way to practice right after this, you guys could come right now and I could introduce you to the rest on the crew."

"Okay, but we have to be back soon," Kitty started.

"And we won't be able to actually start until at least Tuesday," I finished.

Monster nodded. "Kay, let's go." He turned toward the door.

"Wait!" Kitty ran the upstairs yelling, "Katie you need to come with us."

Monster looked at me. "I've seen the way Kitty flies around the stage. She could be a dancer, but I've never seen you in person before, so you might have to prove yourself in front of the crew."

I nodded. "Thanks for the warning." I said right as Kitty and Katie arrived.

We all walked out the door, heading to Monsters car.

Kitty got shot gun and Katie and I got in the back. I was behind Kitty and Katie was behind Monster.

We rode in silence until we reached the school.

Monster smiled at us right before he got out of the car. "Time to meet the crew," He said.

**I hope you liked it. Try not to be too harsh with the reviews. And please do review.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! This means you didn't hate the last chapter if you made it to this! Anyway… Enjoy.**

****  
>Monster led us into the MSA dance studio. I was really nervous. The MSA crew was the talk of the school for months last year. They were a legend to everyone who wanted to street dance at this school.<p>

Kitty and I followed right behind Monster as they greeted him.

"Hey Monster!" Someone said, and there were other comments like that thrown around. That was until we came in.

There were six other people in the room. I recognized them all. I saw Moose, Smiles, Cable, Hair, Kido, and Missy plus Monster.

They were only missing Andy and Chase, the main dancers. Everyone was sitting in a wide circle, with room for Monster.

"Okay," Monster started. "You know how we were talking about adding new dancers?" He gestured to us. "They said they could dance, and they seem to be able to."

Missy stood up, followed by everyone else. She smiled nicely and said in her Spanish accent, "Let's see what you've got." She took out a remote and the music started.

It was a song I didn't know, but it was perfect for the way my sister and I dance. Kitty seemed to think the same thing because she smiled at me. I smirked and let the music take over.

I led this dance and Kitty predicted what I was doing, so we went into some sort of routine. Our feet were moving perfectly to the fast beat and so was the rest of our body. We even threw in a couple flips and head spins for the fun of it. We ended with us crossing our arms and falling backwards onto the floor.

The crew clapped whole heartedly.

"Great job." Monster smiled at us.

"Defiantly." Moose nodded.

"I guess for today's practice," Missy cut through the sound, "We will be getting to know our new members."

Everyone grinned. They made room for us. I saw Katie looking around the room. This was the first time she'd ever been in here. She just went to a regular middle school.

Cable asked the first question. "What do you two specialize in?"

Kitty answered with, "I'm in drama and Foxy's in music."

Kido asked in her thick accent, "We've heard of you guys but we never knew where you got your nick names from."

Kitty smiled. "I got mine when I first preformed. I had moved around the stage like a cat. Pretty soon everyone in my class started calling me Kitty-Kat. I got them to just call me Kitty after a while."

Everyone looked at me. Shit. I never could speak very well in front of people. "Well, I, um got mine after about a month into the, um, school year. The guys started to, uh, call me Foxy because… I, um… Well I dressed in things that, um, drew attention."

I had been looking down the whole time, but my voice was still loud enough for them to hear me, so I didn't have to repeat everything I had just said.

When I looked up, everyone nodded and Kitty smiled at me. That was probably the longest time I had talked in front of someone that actually went to the school instead of just talking to the teachers.

Thankfully, Kido decided to ask another question. "How long have you been dancing?"

Kitty thought about it for a minute. "Well… We started when we were seven, and we've danced ever since."

"Is there a reason why you started dancing?" I was looking down we he asked the question, so I'm not sure who asked it, but I think it was Moose.

Kitty and I didn't answer for a minute. We looked at each other. We weren't exactly fond of the story. We didn't tell anyone outside the family. I don't even think we told very many people _inside_ the family. We came to a silent agreement: we would tell them some of it, but they didn't get the full story until they earned our trust.

Of course, Kitty talked, but slowly so they wouldn't think it wasn't the whole story. "When we were seven, we had an older brother who loved to dance. He was twelve. He couldn't dance then, so he asked us to learn for him. We did." She paused for a minute looking at me, wondering if she should go farther or just stop.

I realized she didn't even _know_ what to say next, so I continued in a strong voice, thankfully. "He inspired us throughout our learning. We danced for him. But, like all dancers, we fell in love with it, so now we dance for the heck of it instead of because we felt we had to."

Kitty nodded slightly. This was going good, they didn't look _too_ suspicious. None of them asked us anything on that subject for the rest of the time.

We hang out for three hours. After a while Katie had found a job and joined us in the fun. She may not have been the best dancer, but she wasn't all that bad either. The crew welcomed her like a little sister; of course she wasn't invited in because she didn't really like the idea of dancing.

I was in the middle of doing a dance battle Moose when my phone rang. Everyone shut off the music and got quiet while I answered the phone. It was our dad.

Before I could even say hello, he was yelling at me so loudly, that everyone in the room heard him. I was holding the phone about a foot from my ear as he yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TO MAKE ME DINNER! GET HERE NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU WERE EVER BORN. AND YOU TOOK KATIE WITH YOU. SHE CAN'T BE AROUND BITCHES LIKE YOU. IF YOU EVER TAKE HER OUT OF THE HOUSE AGAIN, I'LL BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE IN THE CENTER OF THE EARTH BEFOR I STOP!"

With that he hung up.

Everyone was silent as I looked at Kitty and Katie. "We should probably go. _Now._"

They nodded and grabbed their stuff. Right before we left, I turned and said, "See you Monday!" Then we ran home. Luckily we only lived about five streets down from MSA.

It took us about five minutes to sprint all the way home. By the time we got there. Our father had thrown half the house around, and our mother was out of sight.

As soon as he saw us, he went right up to us and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE. Katie get to your room. You did nothing wrong." Katie sent us sad looks but ran upstairs anyway. He continued yelling at us for another five minutes before he struck.

Kitty got the first hit. He back handed her right in the face, causing her to fall against me. I caught her, not wanting her to fall. She was holding her face when she recovered. I saw some blood where his nails had scrapped her cheek. She didn't look at our dad. She looked at me. Her eyes told me to run. Fast.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to leave her. He grabbed her by the back of the shirt, and threw her across the room. Luckily, she landed on the couch. Unluckily, her head hit the hard arm rest.

He then turned to me. "YOU WERE PROBSBLY BEHIND THIS, YOU STUPID LITTLE SINGER. AT LEAST ISABELLA DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING USEFUL. ALL YOU DO IS SING LITTLE SONGS." He grabbed my hair and banged my head against the wall.

He continued while I fought against him best I could, but he had an iron grip on me. Kitty jumped in right before I was about to blackout. She jumped on his back, causing him to let go of me. While she distracted him,I crawled out of the way. I tried to stand, but I was too dizzy.

Right before I passed out, I thought, _'where's mom?'_

**Okay. That's done. I know it was a little sad considering that incident with Daddy, but it will get better. But for now, I bet you're wondering the same thing as Foxy. Where's the mom? Review and make a guess. If you get it right, I'll mention you name in these A/N thingys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No one had any guesses about what happened to mommy dearest. Guess you'll find out now. Let's get to writing! **

I woke up to the sound of ruffling sheets.

I was in my bed, and my head hurt like hell. I tried to sit up, but an arm stopped me. Kitty.

"Don't," She ordered. "You have worse injuries to your head than I do. You might have a concussion."

I sighed. "What happened to dad?"

She sighed as well. "He fell over after you passed out. He was more drunk than I'd seen him in quite a while." She smiled sadly. "Katie's getting you water as we speak."

Right on que, Katie walked in with some water. Her face was sad, but I could tell she was happy to see me awake.

"About time." She smiled. "I was beginning to think we lost you." She grinned at Kitty. "Kitty made me get the water to dump on you." As she handed me the water she added, "And it's Sunday. You were out for the rest of Friday and all of Saturday."

My eyes got wide. "What?" I couldn't have missed _that _much.

"Sorry," Kitty looked down. "We tried to wake you yesterday, but…" She trailed off.

I looked her over. She had a slight bruise on her forehead. It didn't look to bad, but I could tell that she had used make up to cover most of it. I could also tell that her right arm was injured. She wasn't using it like she used to.

"What injuries do you have?" I asked in a voice that said 'don't you dare lie.'

Kitty looked down for a minute. When she looked back up, she had tears in her eyes. I knew she would never let them fall, but it was still shocking. In all my life I'd only seen her cry for Kyle and when she was a baby, of course. Come to think of it, none of us cried since Kyle died. Katie had come close, but she never let one fall. I never seemed to feel the need to cry either.

"I have a badly bruised head, and my arm was pulled in a wrong position." She took a deep breath. Katie looked down at her feet.

Taking a breath, I said quietly, "Where's mom?"

The reaction to that was terrible. Katie sunk to the floor hugging her knees. Kitty gave into the tears and let them fall. Something bad had happened. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know after that, but I looked at Kitty silently.

She looked at me, tears running down her face. She whispered, "We found her, her _body_ in the backyard." She let out a choked sob. "Dad… He, he made us bury her in the yard like a, like an _animal._" She burst into sobs.

I leaned forward and hugged her. I don't know why, but didn't even cry. I didn't even feel the need to. I blame it on the shock.

While Kitty cried into me, I saw Katie sobbing on the floor. She looked at me and I motioned for her to come join us. She didn't even hesitate; she ran and they both cried while I thought over what we were going to do.

We probably weren't going to be able to dance. We might even have to change schools. Katie was in no way going to be able to get a job. It would be bad if he turned his anger on her. There was no way I was going to let that happen.

But what were we going to do about our father?

He killed our mother; that was obvious. What if he tried to do that to one of us? If even one of us was lost, it wouldn't turn out well for the other two, but it might get the police involved.

We could always _tell _the police.

No. There was no way I was going to do that. The number one thing we had feared since Kyle died was being sent to foster care. Kitty would especially be affected by it. Katie also shouldn't be in that position. And me, I was down right terrified by it. I never wanted and never will go to a foster home.

I decided on staying, but watching ourselves.

Eventually, Kitty and Katie calmed down. I told them the plan, and they agreed completely.

Well, almost.

"What about you two dancing?" Katie asked. "I could still take that job."

"No," I said firmly. "He might turn his anger to you, and I can't let that happen. We can't join the group. Sorry."

"You guys are going. I'm not telling the lady I quit before I even _started_. You guys can do your own thing, but I'm still taking that job." She crossed her arms and stared us down.

Kitty and I shared a look. She always was stubborn.

I sighed. "Fine, but you have to be careful about when you leave. Try your best to stay away from dad, okay?"

She nodded and hugged me. "Thank you!"

When she sat back, I asked, "What time is it?"

Katie looked at her phone. "It's about eight o'clock."

"Um…?"

"PM" Kitty answered my unknown question.

"Kay." I looked around. "Can we got something to eat; I'm starving."

They smiled and we snuck down stairs to get some food.

For the little bit of the day left, we stayed in Katie's room, talking about nothing and everything. It was fun. We hadn't tried to talk together in almost forever.

Around nine thirty, we went to bed. Kitty and I returned to our room and slept in a dreamless sleep.

The next day, we got ready for school faster than we had ever before. Our father was asleep on the couch when we left. Katie walked to school in another direction while Kitty and I walked the short distance to MSA.

While we walked, something occurred to us: the crew had heard what our dad had shouted over the phone on Friday. I _really _hope they don't say anything today. We had practice with them today, there was a high possibility they might point it out.

"What are we going to do if they ask?" I asked my twin.

She thought about it for a minute. When she talked, she started slowly. "We could just say he was mad. My bruise and your head injury are going to be a bit of a problem, though."

Right. I had a _huge_ bump on my head. It hurt like hell and I had to wear a hat to cover it. It's right above my temple. If someone touched it, I could barely hold back a cry of pain. Like when Kitty touched it this morning. She was the one that suggested the hat.

"I guess I'll be wearing the hat all day then," I said.

"I guess so." She sighed. "I wish mom was still here." I could see the tears welling up again.

I stopped walking and grabbed her arm, the good one.

"Don't cry, Kitty," I said. "You have to be strong. It's going to be okay. You still have me and Katie. We'll be here for you, and mostly, we need to be here for Katie."

She nodded, whipping the tears out of her eyes. "You're right. Come on, we're going to be late."

The rest of the walk was quiet. The only thing we said to each other was 'see you' when we went our separate ways.

The day was good. No one seemed to notice my head, or the fact that Kitty didn't use her right arm. Her hair covered the bruise.

By lunch time, no one even asked. The MSA crew hadn't come up to us in the hall or anything, so we figured we were safe.

When we walked out into the lunch room, they called us over.

"Hey, guys," Kitty said as we sat down. "How's it going?"

"Great!" They all pretty much said.

We talked for most of the hour, but I could tell they were dying to ask how Friday turned out. Kitty noticed too. I could tell because she kept biting her lip; she does that when she's nervous.

By the end of lunch, we had been able to avoid the question, but we still had practice after school. That may not go as well.

For the rest of the day, I was fidgety. I didn't focus on my music as much as I should've, but by the end of the day, everything was fine.

That was until Kitty and I walked into the studio. The rest of the crew were all looking at us. It was obvious what they wanted to know, but Kitty still tried to look innocent.

Innocent until proven guilty, right?

I let her do the talking; after all, she was the actress.

"What's up guys?" She smiled. "What we going to do today?"

They all looked at her.

Her smile didn't falter.

They must have decided to put it bluntly, because cable asked, "What happened after you left Friday?"

"Oh." Kitty smiled nicely. "We went home and just got into trouble. He has a bit of a temper." She shrugged with a_ 'what can you do'_ smile.

They nodded, but I could tell they were still suspicious.

"Let's get to work then." Missy walked over to turn on the music.

The practice started off pretty well. They showed us what to do and we put it together. We were having fun, but after a while something happened that neither Kitty nor I had thought of.

Kitty and I were in the spot light. They were watching us put it together, fixing the occasional thing when it happened.

My head started hurting so badly, that I had to close my eyes. I tried to keep dancing, but it was too much. I fell onto the floor.

The music stopped immediately. I could feel Kitty fall to her knees and turn me onto my back. My heads hurt worse than ever. It felt like someone was pushing my skull together.

I grabbed my head and turned away from the light. It hurt too much to look at. I could feel that everyone was there, watching me.

Kitty kept trying to get me to calm down, but I just held my head muttering thing like 'stop' and 'make it go away.'

My voice sounded stranger to my ears. In the back ground, I could hear Kitty saying, "Just breath, Foxy. Focus on something else. It's okay, come on, Foxy."

Slowly, the pain stopped, but I was still dizzy and the light still hurt.

"Turn off the lights," I whispered.

I heard Kitty tell someone the order louder. Soon, it was dark in the studio.

I sat up slowly. It may have been dark, but the sun still shone through the curtains giving us enough light to see.

I could see that the whole crew was watching me. They were looking at my head. Only then did I realize that my hat had fallen off.

"What happened?" I heard Monster ask. The look on his face was sad. He also was looking at my head.

"Nothing," I said as I stood up. I started gathering my stuff. It was getting time to be home. Katie's job was almost over. Wait.

I just realized, I had slept through Katie's birthday. What kind of big sister am I?

Kitty, being the only person who could read me, said, "It wasn't your fault."

I turned to face her. "I missed our little sister's birthday." My voice came out completely blank. The only other time my voice had come out like that was after I got the news that Kyle was officially dead.

Kitty winced. She remembered. The rest of the crew looked confused, but worried.

"We need to get home before Katie does," I said walking out the door.

I didn't look behind me but I could tell Kitty was close behind. When she reached me, we didn't talk at all. We just walked in silence for the rest of the time.

When we got home, Katie had just arrived. Our dad was nowhere in sight.

"Everything go okay?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah!" Katie grinned. "My boss was really nice to me. I had fun and I get my money by Friday."

"Good."

We did our homework and hung out. That was pretty much our night. We went to bed early because we didn't want to risk being awake when he got home.

I really hope the next day will go better.

**There! All done. I hope you liked it. Share your thoughts in a REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the one person who reviewed. I hope you all like this next chapter. And, yes, I will warn you that there will be bad language in here. Enjoy! Please?**

You know what I said about having a better day tomorrow? Well, it was probably worse.

For one thing, our dad was awake and drunk when we got up. Kitty and I had gotten ready and were just about to leave after Katie, who had left early, when he came out.

"Where you bitches going?" He leaned against the door, blocking us in.

"We're going to school." I'm so glad Kitty answered. She said it with no emotion, but if I had said it I would've sounded terrified.

"No you're not." He grabbed her by the hair. "I need you to clean up the house today."

"But we need to get to school!" Kitty said angrily as we tried to unlock his grip on her.

He made a growl type sound and threw her against the wall. "Too bad!" With that he started to kick her when she fell onto the ground.

"Stop!" I pushed him away from her.

"Stay away," he growled. Then he grabbed my arm and threw me onto Kitty. I tried to let catch myself so I wouldn't injure Kitty more. Bad idea.

I landed with my full weight onto my wrist. Luckily, I knew it wasn't broken. Unluckily, it was still in bad shape.

He started kicking both of us yelling random things that made no sense. I couldn't get off of Kitty, but that also meant that I was taking most of his blows. It hurt like hell, but I took it for her. I couldn't let him hurt her. She was my sister. I knew we were going to be late for school, but I still tried to get through to him.

"We need to go!" I hissed out. "You're going to make us late."

"Good." He kicked me in the leg. "You aint smart enough to learn anything."

He kicked my stomach. I made a strangled grunt sound. Kitty had passed out when he threw her against the wall. I didn't know he threw her that hard. That just made me more determined to protect her.

"Stop!" I yelled through gritted teeth. Like I expected, he kicked me again.

If I could somehow get him distracted, I might be able to carry Kitty up to our room. I really hope I was strong enough to do that. It would make it easier, but I don't think I can carry her all the way upstairs. I'm not strong enough.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled, grabbing my hair and pulling me to the kitchen. I fought with everything I had. Unfortunately, I never was the strongest person, so it was in vain.

Once we were in the kitchen, he threw me on the hard, stone floor. I banged my head on the counter. Great, now I have _another _head injury. Today was not going well.

Dad, if I should even call him that, went to the counter and grabbed a knife. This _really _was not good.

He started toward me, but I kept backing up until I ran into a wall. He had a mad look on his face. Not mad like _angry_ but mad like _crazy._ My vision was blurry so I could barely hold myself up, much less fight.

"Stay back," I slurred out. I'm actually surprised I managed that, but it made my head hurt much more.

"You're about to get what you deserve, Brat." He grabbed my hair again and yanked my head back.

I let out a weak protest, but even _I _don't know exactly what I said.

He laughed evilly and moved the knife toward my throat.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. I believe it was Kitty, but I was to out of it to care. Once again, I passed out from the pain in my head.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, but better than home I guess. I sat up to get a better look and instantly, I had Kitty right by my side.

"How you feeling?" She asked gently while stroking my hair.

I didn't feel like lying so I said, "Like crap." I groaned, grabbing my head. Today really was not going well. "What happened?"

"Monster." She looked at someone to my left. I turned and for the first time, I noticed Monster. "He came to pick us up, because he noticed we walked to school every day." She looked at Monster to continue.

"I heard someone yelling, so I ran to the door." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "When no one answered the door, I opened it. It was unlocked." He paused, thinking about what to say next. "I saw Kitty laying on the ground unconscious, and I heard a man laughing in the kitchen. When I got there I saw you, barely conscious and a man holding a knife to your throat. I-I kicked him in the head and knocked him out. You fell to the ground, and it looked like you were, you were dead."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks for saving me." I looked around again. "Where are we?"

Monster looked around too. "My house. I only live about two streets down, so…" He trailed off, but I got what he was saying.

I looked at Kitty. "Are you hurt too badly? You were thrown pretty hard against the wall."

She winced. "Yeah, I'm better now. _You _are the one who got most of it. I was conscious at the beginning of the kicking. You saved me from most of it."

I sighed. I didn't like thinking of myself as a hero. I decided to change the subject. "What time is it?"

"Noon," Monster answered. He sounded cautious. I guess he didn't know what to think about our dad. Did he even know it was our dad?

"What are we going to do about school, and practice?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"I called the crew. They don't know about this, but we cancelled practice, and the school thinks you're sick." He returned my curious look. He seemed to ask, _'what are you thinking?'_

I lay back down and closed my eyes. I was starting to get dizzy. Right before I passed back out, I mumbled, "Don't forget to not let Katie go home."

The next time I woke up, I was still in the same room but no one was there. I kind of liked the quiet, though. I now had time to think about what to do next. We couldn't run away, and there was no way we could stay at Monster" place for the rest of the year. I honestly had no clue what to do.

I closed my eyes again. My head felt like someone had run over it with a truck. Trust me when I say, it is _not _something you want to experience.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes to look out the window. It was still light out, but by the position of the sun, it was about eight at night. I had been sleeping here for twelve hours. Wow.

Slowly, I stood up using the bed to support me. My legs were like useless noodles. Actually, at least noodles do _something_. My legs had no movement at all. At least I could feel them, so that meant I wasn't paralyzed.

As soon as I could move my legs again, I walked out of the room, slowly because my head still hurt like hell. Outside of Monster's room, was a small hall way. It had about three doors and the other end of it led to another section of the house. I chose to go that way.

There, I found a living room with a long couch and a small T.V. On the couch, Kitty and Monster were talking. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I listened.

"You should've told somebody," Monster was saying. "You saw how badly injured Foxy was! When I walked in he was about to _kill_ her! Your own father almost killed your sister!"

Kitty looked torn. I could tell she knew the outcome of telling someone, but she also knew the outcome of not. "I don't know. We should wait until Foxy's awake to decide. She helps out with all this stuff."

"Why?" Monster asked confused.

"We're sisters," Kitty said. "Twins. I'm not about to choose something without her. We've been running this family since we were twelve. Leave our routine alone." She glared at him.

That would be my cue. I walked in, slowly, and sat in between them. "Hi!" I smiled, looking from one to the other.

Kitty raised her eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. Monster looked between Kitty and I.

"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed," Monster said.

"Well I did, so deal." I turned to Kitty. "Where's Katie?"

She didn't even bother to side with Monster, she knew better. "I called her when she was supposed to get off. She decided to go home with her friend, Kim."

I nodded, but regretted it. I immediately got a major headache. I tried not to, but I winced. God, I hate being so weak. Why again was I stupid enough to not run away when I could? I looked at Kitty from the corner of my eye. Stupid sister.

"Are you okay?" Kitty put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." I clenched my jaw. No way was I going to be weak for longer than a second. I still had two sisters to take care of. I couldn't act like a baby.

"Let's get you some food," Monster said slowly, like he wasn't sure if I was going to yell at him. This guy catches on faster than most, I noted.

"Fine." I tried to stand but was stopped by a hand on both of my shoulders.

"You stay," Kitty ordered as Monster walked into another room that I assumed to be the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Kitty looked my straight in the eye. "We need to talk."

I turned to get a better view of her. "Talk."

"We need to decide whether or not we should go back home or…" She knew she didn't need to finish. I'm sure my face showed what I was thinking. "Foxy?"

"I don't think we should tell anyone." I looked at my hands. "We might get separated."

"I know." She sighed. "I don't want to do it either, but think about what happened today. You were almost _killed_! I can't let that happen again."

"Kitty," I looked her dead in the eye. "You know that the chances of us staying in Baltimore** [Is that where this takes place?]** are very small."

"Yeah," She said sadly, "but I can't let that happen to you again. I don't want it to happen to Katie, or even _me _for that matter." Lowering her voice, she said, "What if one of us turns out like Mom?"

"We won't," I said firmly. I thought it over. As much as I wanted to stay here, it would be better to tell. Kitty, or Katie, or even me could be killed. The only reason I was here right now was because of Monster. Without him, I would be with Mom and Kyle right now.

Monster chose that moment to walk in with some food for all of us. He was smart enough to notice the tension between us, so he didn't say a word. He spread the food out on the coffee table. We ate in silence.

I was the one to break the silence. "Fine," I looked at Kitty, "but we better not be separated."

She only smiled in return, and Monster seemed to know what we were talking about so he smiled slightly too. He looked at us both. "I hope for the time being, you could still help us out in the next competition at The Streets. It's about four weeks away."

Kitty and I grinned. "Defiantly."

Life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

**There it is! I'm sorry there was a bit of a delay, but school started back up. I also ran into a bit of a block half way through. I knew what to put just not how to put it. Tell me what you think. It would be great to get some more reviews. I don't care what you say. It doesn't even have to be English! I'm desperate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry to say that I'm done with this story. I got about half way through and realized that I really don't like it. If someone out there liked this idea, feel free to write it, but don't use my characters. If you like my characters, I'll be writing a story with them but Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
>I hope the few people who actually read this will like that one. It will not be coming out until I have at least finished chapter three. So check it out in about two weeks.<br>Thank you, academy girl, for being the only person to review. That isn't the reason I'm quitting though.** **Bye.  
>:**


End file.
